Talk About Woe
by AndradeFreak
Summary: He had done it, he had actually told someone that he was gay and that 'someone' had been his crush Austin Moon. Dallas/Austin Dalstin-Dustin-Daltin-Needs a pairing name Warning: Slash - No Flames. One-shot
1. The Kiss

**I haven't written any one-shots lately, so I decided to do one for Austin and Ally.**

**Warning this is slash, more so, it is yaoi.**

**Boy x boy, kind of…**

**Austin/Dallas…or Dallas/Austin really…**

**This takes place during Austin and Ally - Club Owners & Quinceaneras**

…

Austin watched after Ally as she fled nearly in tears, her red dress flapping after her. He felt horrible, he felt as though he could actually hurt Dallas for what he had done.

In fact, why did he do what he did?

Perhaps, if he talked to him…he could convince him to dance with Ally.

'Yeah, that has to work- It just has to.'

Austin used his crutches and went after Dallas, or where he thought Dallas had fled anyway.

He looked around the unfamiliar building until he came upon the boy's bathroom, 'Suppose he could be in there…'

Slowly he entered the restroom, the door lightly closing behind him. There stood the guy who had broken Ally's heart, standing by the sink looking as distressed as ever…maybe even more than Ally.

"Dallas," Austin called out, immediately making the brunette jump in surprise.

"Huh?" The other asked in his light tone, his eyes peering at the blond in shock.

"…why didn't you want to dance with Ally?" He bluntly asked, not wishing to beat around the bush since he wasn't all that familiar with the other guy.

"…because I didn't…" The other admitted just above a whisper, his face still holding onto the remnants of peer shock.

"Why not?" Austin further questioned, moving closer so he could lean against the sink, god he wished his leg could be healed already.

"Because I can't dance," The other simply explained, looking at the floor like it held the very words written upon it.

"It's a slow dance – it's not that hard-"

"It's not just that…" The other continued with a frown, his brown eyes casting over the blond slowly.

Austin peered at the other curiously, noticing how the other seemed much more tensed than usual…he never saw him tense before, in fact, usually the guy was calm and cool.

"Then what is it?" Austin asked, stepping a bit forward so that he could place his weight on the opposite foot, "What could possibly make you break Ally's heart?"

"I don't like her," Dallas answered slowly, glancing at the mirror, "I mean she's great and cute and all…but…I just can't like her the way she obviously likes me…"

"How do you know she likes you?"

"I can tell…by her tenseness and…nervousness," He mumbled, briefly locking eyes with Austin before looking down with a light reddish tint to his cheeks.

"If you think she is great and all then why can't you like her?"

"Because I don't like…girls…" Dallas admitted, closing his eyes to lean over the sink with his arms gripping the white marble tightly.

Austin stood straight at that, the words instantly shocking him to no end, he hadn't expected that…no, not at all…

"Oh…" He whispered lamely, his right hand rising to comb his blond hair in embarrassment, "Well, that explains a lot…"

"Yeah," The other nodded in return, just as lamely, "…but there's more…"

"More…?" Austin questioned, his eyes widening slightly.

Dallas nodded once more and then stared into Austin's eyes, his lips creeping up into a slight nervous smile.

"I like…someone else…" He whispered shyly, his tan cheeks once again fading into a reddish hue.

Austin found the color interesting, watching as the other teen clasped his hands to his side to show his discomfort.

"Oh, really?" Austin asked, suddenly grinning like an idiot, like he usually did.

"Yeah," The other nodded.

"Who?" The blond asked curiously.

"You" Dallas answered, moving forward to stand in front of the other, his face falling into a serious look that made Austin pause in wonder and surprise.

'I was not expecting that…'

"What?" Austin asked, questioning his sanity on whether he had heard the other correctly.

"I like you," Dallas stated with a smile, his eyes filling up with all the courage he could muster.

Austin moved to speak but was suddenly pulled into a deep kiss, one that almost caused him to fall over. Sensing this, Dallas gripped the blonde's hips and held him up, all the while kissing him with all he was worth. Austin's mind hazed over, his thoughts spinning every which way in his head, talk about woe. After what seemed like an eternity, the darker toned boy pulled back, his hands still clasped around his waist.

Now Austin Moon has never really blushed in his life, but at that moment, that precise moment, he had burned a scarlet red, one that caused a chuckle to escape from the darker boy.

"I'm not…" Austin began calmly, his voice still unsure of itself, "…like that…"

Despite his words, Dallas simply grinned and gripped the blonde's waist even more, his smile growing as he kissed the others cheek sweetly.

"You sure about that?" Dallas asked, moving back to stand eye-to-eye, face-to-face. Austin tried to nod at that but just stood there dumbfounded.

"You're cute when you're lost…" The other boy whispered before he blushed at his own cheesiness, "Uh that sounded better in my head…"

When the blond didn't respond to that either, Dallas smiled lightly and then kissed him on the lips again, "Let me know when you ever decide to answer my previous question…"

With that said, the boy with brown eyes and dark hair, and a cute smile left the room, feeling as though he had just won the greatest achievement in his life. He had done it, he had actually told someone that he was gay and that 'someone' had been his crush Austin Moon.

Austin remained still even after the other had left, his heart racing in his chest with the strange thoughts passing through his mind. He had never thought about kissing a boy, it had never crossed his mind, yet…that hadn't been so bad, in fact, it had certainly caused a reaction from him and a certain part of his body.

…

**Yay, I actually did it!**

**I've wanted to write a slash one-shot between these two since the first episode they showed Dallas.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**Peace.**


	2. The Plan

**Was watching Austin and Ally and decided just to write another one-shot,**

**continues some time from the last.**

**Warning: SLASH, then again...you probably know that :P**

…

**"I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick,"**

"Turn that off," Austin declared, turning the radio off with a huff,

sighing because of the other who pouted at him for turning off one of their favorite songs.

"Dude," Dez exclaimed, crossing his arms, "you know thats like one of my favorite songs!"

"I just didn't want to listen to Katy Perry-" Austin tried to lie.

"Gasp," Dez exclaimed, nearly fainting over, "how could you say that - she. Is. Awesome."

"Yeah, I know" Austin said, frowning and looking over at Ally who simply smiled as she tried to asisst a customer.

Ever since Trish's party he felt like he betrayed her, especially since she had made up with Dallas who simply told her he could not dance.

Dallas had lied to her, he knew that, but he was actually just glad that he didn't tell her about...well, what happened...

"Dude, you okay?" Dez suddenly asked,

reaching forward to clamp Austin's cheeks.

"You look red, and you have a fever - gasp - you must be sick!"

Austin pulled away from Dez and watched as the other began to pull out a thermometer from his bag.

"I'm not putting that in my mouth," The blonde indicated, acting so unlike himself.

"Oh, this is not for you," Dez stated, pulling out a turkey from his bag as well, "I need it to make sure this cooks right."

Austin nodded at his strange friend and then glanced at Ally again,

this time however she caught him staring.

"Say Austin-" she began, trying to to start a conversation.

"Uh, got to go," Austin interupted, slipping passed a few customers and Nelson,

who dropped the large vase he was carrying onto the floor, which instantly shattered on impact.

"Aww nartz," he exclaimed sadly, looking at the shambles of china.

"Oh, Nelson are you okay?" Ally asked, looking at the wreckage as well.

"My vase is broken..."

"Um...why were you carrying such a large vase anyway?"

"Because you said you would teach me the vases-"

"Oh Nelson, I said I'll teach you the basses."

...

Austin continued in his pace, trying to get away from Ally as quick as possible and as far as possible,

then again, it probably be an easier thing to do if he actually left the mall.

"I just need a little time to breath," he told himself, walking around through the food court for the tenth time,

"Just a little breathing space...just a little-"

The blonde crashed forward, slamming into another who instantly grabbed him from falling,

facing him in the process as well.

"Eh, hey...Austin," Dallas greeted, setting the blonde back onto his feet.

Austin on the other hand simply paled and tried to back away, bumping into the cellphone accessory cart in the process.

"Hiya," he said back stpuidly trying to remain as cool and collected as possible.

A hard thing since he was constantly switching from foot-to-foot in nervousness.

"You okay?" The tan boy asked in return, still smiling as big as ever. Austin nodded stupidly and then backed up some more.

"I'd love to stay and chat," he stated with a nervous laugh, "but Ally is looking for me."

"That's for sure," said girl retorted, fuming behind the blonde.

Asutin turned and then smiled at the girl, who continued to frown at him.

"You nearly ran over Nelson," she complained, "and an old lady - if it wasn't Dez's stupid banana bean bag chair she would've been hurt."

"I didn't do it on purpose," he defended, backing up until he bumped into Dallas once again,

who smiled at the look he gave him.

"Oh, Dallas, didn't see you there," Ally stated, feeling quite self-conscious of herself now.

"Hi Ally," The boy greeted cutely.

"Hi," she said back, looking at Austin who stood uncomftorably between the two.

The girl looked between them, realizing that this was actually the first time the two most important boys on her life actually interacted with each other.

(Strange...you would think they would have some air time together...)

"So, what you two up to?" The girl asked as Dallas smirked at Austin.

"Austin was just saying how hes your friend and stuff," Dallas answered,

"and said that we should probably hang out seeing as you and I...you know, hang out a lot."

Austin turned and looked at Dallas questionably,

wondering what in the world the brunette was doing.

"That actually sounds like a wonderful idea," Ally perceived, looking at Austin like he was brilliant, "I can't believe I didn't think of that."

The two boys nodded as the girl continued,

"I mean you would think I would, you know since I like thinking, but that's not to say I overthink - I just, you know...think a lot, I mean - not to brag and stuff but...you what, I'm just gonna go back to the shop, just realized I left Dez in charge."

The girl scurried off and dissapeared within the crowd, leaving Austin to look on after Dallas.

"So what do you say?" Dallas asked with a smile, "wanna hang out?"

Austin continued to look at the other until a realization struck him, all he had to do was find out what turned Dallas off, yeah like that time with Ally, and use it to his advantage...that way, no one got hurt, and would find out the truth!

"Uh..,sure," Austin agreed with a nod, smiling like a goof ball.

"Good," Dallas exclaimed, "As soon as I'm off work, just meet me here."

"Kay," Austin said back reasuringly.

"Till then" Dallas whispered into his ear, making a blush spread across the blonde's cheeks from the closeness.

"Alright then," he squealed out, running off quickly.

Dalls stared after the blonde and continued to laugh, 'was it possible to like your crush even more?'

…

**Whoo,**

**actually continued it.**

**If you wish for me to continue then just review,**

**please and thank you.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**Oh, and hopefully I kept the characters in key, aside from fluster Austin that is.**

**- Peace.**


	3. The Fuse

**I haven't updated this in forever.**

**(I know, forever isn't as long as it used to be).**

**Anyway, here is an update.**

**Hopefully you've been awaiting this patiently.**

**...**

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Ally asked annoyed, displeased with how Austin was currently following her every move with a pad and pencil in hand.

"Eh, it's for when I and Dallas hang out," Austin chimed, "so I don't say the wrong thing, you know."

"You won't say the wrong thing." The girl smiled, "just be you."

"No." Austin pleaded. "Being me is the problem."

"Why?" Trish then asked, appearing in the store with a bucket in hand.

"Eh, what's with the bucket, Trish?" Ally asked.

"Oh, it's for Dez, he said he needed a bucket for some reason."

"No," Dez exclaimed, appearing from behind the counter of Sonic Boom, "I said I needed a duck-et."

"A what?" Ally asked.

"A duck-et," Dez smiled, "It's a cross between a duck and a ferret."

"A what?" Trish repeated.

"A. Cross. Between. A. Duck. And. A. Ferret."

Ally continued to stare at Dez for a second longer before she left Trish to deal with him.

"Anyway…It shouldn't matter Austin. Just be you, he'll like you like that."

"That's the problem." The blond groaned again.

"Why is that the problem?"

Austin paled and then looked away, looking for Dez for another interruption. But when none came, he simply turned back around and faced Ally with the pad in hand once more.

"Just tell me what his dislikes are. Please?"

"Fine," Ally coursed in defeat, "I don't see why it would matter but…he said that he doesn't like bad breath…um, doesn't like obnoxious chewing and…something about clowns."

"Got it!" Austin smirked in triumph. "But tell me this – would clown printed underwear scare him?"

Ally didn't really know what to say to that, so she simply stared at the taller blond for a few seconds and turned on her heels to leave.

"If so," Dez interrupted, instantly appearing at Austin's side, "then I hope he doesn't see these bad boys." As soon as he had made his comment, Dez had pulled on the elastic band of his boxers, revealing the clown printed faces.

Turning to look at Austin, his smile faltered. Austin was sporting a wicked grin on his face.

"Dez," he courted, still smiling, "can I have your underwear?"

…

Dallas checked his watch for the tenth time that day, wondering inwardly if Austin was actually going to blow him off. (That being in the opposite way he had initially hoped).

"Where is he…?" He asked himself in a low whisper, looking around at the sea of faces around him.

For a moment, he had briefly wondered if he had been perhaps a bit too forward with the other. Maybe he had scared him off, hell he would've been.

Perhaps he needed a new gimmick…maybe he should go back to that whole nice quiet guy ruse, seemingly though…that had only worked on Ally.

What was he to do?

Taking another breath, the toned boy glanced to his left and spotted Austin strutting over to him with a large smile on his face. For a boy who was 'scared', he looked awfully confident.

What had happened to his nervous blond cutie?

Already, he knew something was amidst.

"Hey Dallas." Austin greeted cheerfully, motioning his arms wide with emphasis, "what up?"

Taking a step forward, Dallas was going to greet him back, but a quick stench had found its way to his nostrils, retracting his whole movement altogether.

"Ew, what is that smell?" He asked, holding his nose tightly.

"Oh, that must be me." The blond beamed, stepping closer. "I ate some garlic lasagna before coming here, I just love me some yummy garlic. Mmm."

"Good to know." Dallas laughed gingerly. "So…um, should we go catch a movie, or something?"

"Sure." The other nodded, "let's go."

Dallas followed the other but opted to walk behind the blond instead of beside him, that garlic breath just wreaked too much for him.

…

Before sitting down in the theater, Dallas had made sure that he had bought a pack of mints and gum, and a bucket of popcorn. He had been a bit off put when Austin had asked whether or not they could add garlic to their bag. Luckily, that option hadn't been available.

"Here." Dallas smiled, handing over the box of candy mints, "why don't you try some?"

"Nah, I'm good." Austin insinuated, taking his seat in the last row. Though he was confident, inwardly he was panicking at the fact that they were in the last row in a very empty theater. What would happen once the lights went out?

"No, I insist." Dallas smirked; taking some and placing them in the blonde's mouth himself. "Mmm, yummy aren't they?"

Austin just nodded and then began chewing the tablets obnoxiously.

"They sure are Dallas. The best."

The toned boy seemed to flinch at the sound of his chewing but said nothing. After a minute or so, Austin's mouth began to hurt so he stopped and watched as the lights around them dimmed.

For a while, they had simply watched the film. Sure Austin had been a little on edge still but so far Dallas had kept his arms to himself, and the movie was actually very enjoyable.

Dallas had good taste.

And even in some parts of the movie, he would laugh alongside Austin. Like, for instance, in the one scene where the girl was being chased by the guy with the hacksaw (oh, didn't I mention they were watching Night of the hacksaw 3?), they had both busted out laughing because of the stupidity of it all.

It was all laughable, that one scene, just so unrealistic.

With a smile, Dallas turned to look at Austin who was now cramming a handful of popcorn into his mouth. He looked like a chipmunk, a very cute blond chipmunk that is.

Turning to look at the other himself, Austin began chewing obnoxiously once more.

He had nearly forgotten his mission there for a second, but now it was all back in motion.

"Shh!" Someone shushed from the front row, making Austin pause in surprise. Man, he must've been chewing really loud if they heard him from all the way up here.

Still he continued.

"Be quiet, Austin." Dallas then pleaded, stalling him once more.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Austin whispered to him, "Am I chewing obnoxiously again? Man, I just never learn. It's always chew, chew, chew."

At that Dallas laughed.

Austin paled. "What?"

"You sound like a cute little train." The brunette beamed with a grin.

The blond blushed at the comment and then halted his chewing.

This was not going as smoothly as he had thought.

Time for phase three…

"You wanna see my underwear?"

"What?" Dallas blushed himself, his eyes nearly falling out of his head.

Thinking about what he had said, Austin had blushed to. With a quick look around the room, he returned back to Dallas. "That didn't come out right."

"No, it didn't." The other agreed with a grin.

"But I would still like to…if that truly was an offering, that is…"

Austin continued to blush more, but then nodded and undid his belt slowly.

Immediately, Dallas had stopped him with his hands.

"I was just joking Austin, you can't do that here." He chuckled softly.

"Sure I can," Austin nodded, revealing his briefs – or Dez's briefs to be more exact.

Dallas turned beat red at the sight but then found himself smiling at the pattern.

"I like your taste in underwear." The tan boy smirked.

Austin just paled once more. "Aren't you scared of them? Ally said you were afraid of clowns."

"What?" Dallas chuckled. "I'm not scared of clowns, I love them."

"What?" The blond exhaled, "no. You're not supposed to love them. You're supposed to hate them." Dammit, none of this was working.

"You're supposed to hate that I chew obnoxiously," he then continued as though he were a fuse on the verge of going off, "and that my breath stinks because I like garlic."

"I don't mind." Dallas said honestly. "If you like to eat garlic, then who am I to judge? And yeah, I might get annoyed by the chewing but I'm the one who likes you, so might as well just get used to it."

Austin remained quiet.

"If one wants to be with another, then they have to learn to love the other's faults. Why should someone change to get the other to like them? They don't have to be with them, it's by choice."

"…you're not supposed to be understanding and nice…" Austin grumbled.

"Why not?" Dallas asked, "I like you – a lot, so I should accept you for you."

"No." Austin hollered, standing up and pulling his pants back up. This had of course earned quite a few stares from the very few people around them.

"You're not supposed to like me; you're supposed to hate me!"

"What?" Dallas paled, looking at the stares.

"You're supposed to want Ally!" Austin then hollered. "Not me! We can never – ever – be with each other. I'm not like you. I don't like you."

At this, Dallas became weary.

All eyes were on him. They knew.

They were judging him.

He had never told anyone outside of Austin that he was…

Gay.

"Can we talk about this somewhere-?"

"No," Austin frowned, "we can't!" Inwardly, the blond didn't really know where this outburst was coming from. He was usually so calm and sweet, sincere and understanding, but at this moment. He was neither of those things.

"I'm not gay, Dallas! I will never want you the way you want me!"

It wasn't until he said that, that Austin had noticed the other people in the theater looking at them.

Among them, he now noted, was also Ally.

At first she had simply appeared to be a girl in a trench coat and a hat, but now it was all too clear it was her. Obviously the shorter girl in the second trench coat was Trish. And perhaps the taller figure with the mustache was Dez.

"Dallas…" Ally whispered, still looking at the two, "you're…gay…?"

All eyes were definitely on Dallas now,

And though most of them weren't radiating in disgust, he felt as though they were.

He peered at Ally, and then at the others, and then at Austin.

He looked as though he was going to be sick.

"I'm sorry." Dallas courted, moving out of the aisle and down the steps that led out of the theater.

He had nearly tripped on his way out, but the hurt on his face hadn't allowed for any laughter to residue from the others, especially from Austin and Ally

But he had suspected it all; he had heard laughter within his head.

They were all laughing, all pointing, and all judging.

…

The silence that had followed seemed to be so thick that Dez could have cut it with a butter knife.

He had one on his person, but even he couldn't find the right words to say this without interrupting the awkward silence correctly.

He was as loss of words as the others.

"…you could have told him that in a nicer way," Ally finally said, even though she herself was on the level of despair. The boy she had pinned over all this time was farther from her grasp then she had ever imagined. But that didn't initially matter to her right now; she knew the other boy was hurt. She saw it as clear as day. With a small glance towards Austin, she fled with a look of moral disgust.

"Yeah." Trish agreed, removing her own disguise, "that was really mean, Austin." She too, followed after Ally with a look of disgust.

"Very uncalled for, young chap." The man in the mustache nodded.

Okay, so the man wasn't Dez.

"It was." Dez then spoke from within the giant panda suit he wore, removing the large head and handing it to Austin. "I believe this is yours". He then stripped out of the suit and began fleeing the theater with the other people, who also looked upon Austin with hatred.

After a minute, he was standing all alone, the panda suit right next to him still.

He didn't know what to do.

He had never messed up this big before.

Now what…?

"Oh," Dez exclaimed, returning with a frown, "I also want my underwear back – so please send it to the dry cleaners and drop them off at my house later on."

With that said, he stomped off.

**...**

**Wow, things just got a bit serious.**

**How will he fix things, and will Austin and Dallas end up together?**

**(I really don't know - heh, yeah I do).**

**Well, find out next time.**

**Please review and such.**

**Thank-you.**

**- Peace**


End file.
